


The Secrets of Night

by Dimensional_Phaser



Series: Revealences [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimensional_Phaser/pseuds/Dimensional_Phaser
Summary: Hiccup was out on a night flight when he found something strange and someone found him. Now he must escape his captors hold and rescue his father, friends, and his tribe.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ow! Dang it!” Hiccup had just hammered his thumb and stuck it in his mouth.  
“You look rather cute, just like you did when you were a baby.” Astrid giggled at the sight of Hiccup sucking his thumb.  
Hiccup, for his part, looked up in surprise, “I do not. And for you information I never sucked my thumb and a kid or a baby. What are you doing here?”  
“I was walking by when I heard you shout so I decided to check it out to make sure you didn’t do anything stupid. And, well, I found an adorable version of baby Hiccup.” Astrid giggled again, “Wait till the gang hears about this.”  
“I told you I didn’t suck my thumb as a baby and you don’t even remember what I or anyone else looked like as a baby. And so help me Astrid if you tell the others I will stick you on dragon cleanup for a week, and that includes handling Mildew.” Hiccup threatened.  
Astrid was taken back by Hiccup’s threat but didn’t show it and was secretly proud of him finally sticking up for himself, even if it was against her. “What?! Did sweet, innocent Hiccup just threaten me? A strong, Viking Valkyrie?”  
“Yes I did.” He stated bluntly then returned to what he had been working on.  
“So whatcha workin’ on?” Astrid asked puzzled by all of the metal bars lying around.  
“Working on a new gear system for Toothless. I found some forgotten Gronkle Iron under a pile of scrap metal, it probably hardened it when Meatlug first heaved it, and decided that it would make great parts for his tail. Granted it won’t cover everything but it will cover the important stuff like the connecting rod and such…”  
Astrid stopped him from saying anther word, “Hiccup, you’re rambling. So how long till you’re finished?”  
“Right now.” Hiccup dunked the metal into a bucket of water.  
“I’m going to assume that you’re going to test it now.”  
“Yup, what to join?” Hiccup offered.  
“Wish I could but I can’t. Mom wants me to help her with dinner, she says that I need to learn how to cook properly. Personally I think that it’s a waist but whatever.” Astrid shrugged.  
“Well you’ll miss the fun, but I’ll make sure to have twice as much fun to make up for you not coming.” Hiccup teased.  
Astrid shot him a stern but playful glance, “Oh gee thanks Hiccup, rub it in. I’ll make sure that you don’t get any of the cake I’m going to make.”  
Hiccup quivered at the thought of Astrid baking, more like torturing, a cake, “Yeah, remind me to never try your baking. It could kill more Outcasts than Milnor when Thor is really, really, mad and the twins helping him.”  
“Hey!” Astrid slugged him in the shoulder, “My baking isn’t that bad, it’s worse. You gotta throw in Snoghtlout and a Whispering Death or two before it was even close!”  
They laughed for a minute before Hiccup spoke with a grin, “Well have fun torturing that cake, don’t save me any, and I’ll be off flying.”  
“See ya.” She planted a kiss on his cheek and ran off.  
Toothless came bounding over to see if Hiccup was done and saw his arms full of metal and leather. He immediately stuck his nose in Hiccup’s arms and began sniffing. “Alright bud, alright. Just give me on second to put it on.”  
Hiccup took off Toothless’ old tail and gears and replaced it with the new one. Instantly Toothless started bouncing around like a playful kitten, “Ok, ok, we can go flying. You’ve got to stand still long enough for me to get on though.”  
Once Hiccup was on they were off. The sun was at the tail end of its setting and the sky was becoming pitch black, perfect for a Night Fury. Toothless let out a happy roar as they disappeared into the fast approaching night. “Well everything seems to be working fine, lets head to Dragon Island and run a few tests there.” Toothless nodded in agreement and they make a course for Dragon Island.  
Had Hiccup and Toothless been paying attention they would have seen a ship coming around Berk, a ship with no markings of any kind, a ship that didn’t belong there. It silently followed Hiccup and Toothless, making its way to Dragon Island.  
 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup and Toothless made it to Dragon Island in just under twenty minutes, "Well the new tail has held up so far. Let's head down so I can check on it." They landed and Hiccup checked Toothless' tail, "Everything's good here Toothless, want to head up again?"

Like that was even a question. Toothless was jumping around like kitten with duct tape on it; or in other words, his 'let's go flying dance.' They were up in the air again; dive bombing; buzzing the tower, er, mountain; free falling; breaking their own speed records. In general, just having fun. Hiccup was currently free falling and Toothless had just pushed his shoulder causing him to spin slightly. They broke through the clouds and could see the ocean a few hundred feet below them, Hiccup and Toothless maneuvered so that Hiccup could hook himself back into the saddle. They flew not within a foot of the water causing a large wake behind them as Toothless let out triumphant roar and shot a plasma blast, "Oh, come on really?" Hiccup asked. However, just before they reached where the blast had exploded Toothless dived into the water.

Hiccup hadn't been expecting this and so got a mouth full of water. He coughed a few times before speaking, "Really bud?" Toothless merely answered him with a deep throated gurgling noise, a dragon's equivalent to a laugh. They set down in a smallish clearing where Toothless dropped a mouthful of fish. "So you got me soaking wet just to get a snack? You do realize that I just feed you before we left?" Toothless swallowed a fish and laughed again at Hiccup's expense. Hiccup in return rung his shirt over Toothless' head which earned him a smack on the head from Toothless' tail. "Well are you gonna at least share a fish with me?"

Toothless picked up a fish and tossed it to Hiccup then shot at a pile of dried branches, "Thank you." And with that Hiccup began roasting his fish. "You know that you're the craziest I've me?" Hiccup asked in an attempt to converse. Toothless laughed then got up abruptly which made Hiccup fall to the ground and drop his fish, "Toothless!" Hiccup yelled at his dragon who was currently laughing "Oh, sure. Laugh it up, just you wait you'll get it." Toothless continued to laugh as he walked over to a bush and began digging. "Well at least the fish wasn't spoiled," Some dirt hit him on the head, "Bud?! What are you doing, now the fish really is ruined." Hiccup put on a playful pout but Toothless continued digging.

Hiccup sat to Toothless' side waiting for him to stop, which took a couple of minutes until the hole was about two and half feet deep. After he decided that it was deep enough he sat back and looked into the hole, "You done? What were you looking for?" Hiccup stood and leaned over the hole a bit to see what had caught his friend's utmost attention, "What were you, AAHHH!" Toothless had moved over to where Hiccup was and shoved him into the hole he had created. "Toothless! Crazy, stupid, useless reptile…" Hiccup muttered under his breath as he stood up. "What was that for?" Toothless merely nodded his head down into the hole. "What are trying to get at?"

Hiccup looked in the hole again and saw nothing, well he probably wouldn't be able to leave until he found whatever it was that was bugging Toothless, so he bent down and began shifting though the dirt. He was about ready to give up when his fingers hit something, he picked it up and looked at it. It was about half the size of his palm and it had an egg shape to, with closer inspection he realized that it was a deep blue almost black. "Hey bud, is this what you were looking for?" Hiccup held up the strange stone and Toothless nodded, Hiccup could have sworn he heard a yes but that was probably because of how vigorously Toothless nodded his head, "You mind helping me out of this hole you dug?"

He stuck the strange stone, gem, whatever it was into a pocket then reached up and grabbed Toothless' neck. Toothless pulled up as Hiccup got his feet, well foot and prosthetic, and him. ""Now that that little adventure is over, you wanna go back home? It's getting pretty late." Toothless warbled in agreement then suddenly narrowed his eyes and began to hiss. "Toothless, what is it?" Hiccup ran to Toothless and grabbed his Gronkle Iron shield. "Whose there?"

There was some rustling in the bushes, obviously it wasn't anything too big but he felt as though he was being circled, and it unnerved him. "What do you say, should we go or stay?" Toothless nodded towards the sky, "Leaving it is." Hiccup turned and put his foot on the pedal when a voice called out.

"Leaving? I so much want you to stay." That was a voice Hiccup never wanted to hear, not while he was alone.

He swung his leg over Toothless and shouted, "Toothless! Get us out of here!" Toothless took off and Hiccup heard a shink! Next thing he knew a thick, about as thick as his arm, rope wrapped around Toothless, pinning Hiccup to him, and they went down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, i am soooo sorry for not updating sooner  
> So can anyone tell me what movie '"buzzing the tower" is from? XD So fun fact about me...I like to randomly pull quotes and things from random movies and tv shows so if you know where they're from please put it into a review and receive your cookies and/or brownies. And I'll make this a challenge for us all, I'll put at least one quote or reference in my chapters and you guys try and guess them, sound good? Exit stage right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! So here's a hint on the quote (reference) in this chapter. It's a tv show from the 1980's and it starts with a M and ends with a R and he has an obsession with duck tape.

They hit the ground with a loud thunk! They landed feet first, however, since there was a thick bola wrapped around them Toothless rolled pinning Hiccup's left side to the ground. Hiccup pulled a dagger out of his sleeve and began cutting the thick rope but before he had even cut through one-fourth of the massively thick rope a large, meaty hand grabbed his, "Now where do ya think yer goin'?" Hiccup decided then and there that he needed to make a better dagger so that this kind of thing wouldn't happen again.

Oh Thor I'm dead. "Just on a trip to Valhalla, wanna come?" Hiccup asked sarcastically as the leader of the men chuckled. They rolled Toothless over so that Hiccup was no longer pinned against the ground and pulled him out, none to nicely, from under the ropes then proceeded to bind Toothless tighter. By the time they were done the poor dragon couldn't even lift his head without pulling on a rope. Hiccup squirmed trying to break free to help his dragon, his best friend, but to no avail. The more he squirmed the tighter the grip on his arm got until he was sure that the circulation to his arm was cut off. "What do you want Alvin? You do realize that this breaks every term of the treaty you signed with Berk?"

Alvin laughed menacingly and gripped Hiccup's arm even tighter, if that was possible, "I don't care about that stupid treaty, I want me own dragons to ride and for that they need a trainer. And since Berk hasn't given me one I decided that I'd take one, and why not make war with Berk while we're at it? They're already weakened by the loss of their chief's son, it'll make the takin' easier."

"If you think that I'm going to help you you're crazier than Dagur. If I've said I once I've said it a thousand times, I'm never going to train your dragons and you're never going to ride the dragons that I've train!" Hiccup tried pulling his arm free again, he had to help Toothless!

"Watch it, Dagur and I were never friends." Alvin sneered.

Hiccup scoffed, "We're not friends, Alvin. Having you as a friend is a little bit like owning a pet disease, deadly."

Alvin laughed, "I guess there is no difference between being my friend vs being my enemy, I only determines how much sooner you die."

"Oh goody." He then twisted his arm out of Alvin's grasp and made a break bee-line for Toothless. Along the way he grabbed a sword that had been thrown down while the men where tying up Toothless and attacked the closest man to Toothless. He beat him easily, as the man was in shock from the sudden attack from the scrawny boy, then moved to free Toothless, but he never got the chance. As he raised his arms to lift the sword Savage threw a bola at him and knocked the sword out of his hands.

"Nice try dragon boy." Alvin walked over to where Hiccup lay untangling himself and picked him up again, this time holding both of his arms. "Have to say, I admire your spirit it'll make it that much funner to crush when I take over Berk with the dragons you're going to train for me." He then practically threw Hiccup over to the waiting Savage's arms, "Tie 'im up and make it tight. We don't need 'im escaping, again."

 

The sun had risen over Berk and the group of teens had gathered in the training ring. They had been waiting for Hiccup for over an hour now and everyone was getting worried. "Where do you think he is, he's never this late." Fishlegs asked worriedly.

Astrid mounted Stormfly, "I'm sure he just over slept, let's go ask Gobber if he's seen him." The made a quick jaunt over to the forge and found Gobber working on some dragon teeth, "Hey Gobber? Have you seen Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

Gobber looked up from his work and made a thoughtful expression, "Not since last night, he really wanted to get that new tail fin made. He didn't show up for dragon training I take it."

"Yeah, thanks." Astrid waved and Gobber went back to his work muttering something about Hiccup always making Astrid worried about him. "Gobber hasn't seen him, let's go check with Stoic."

"Why are we so worried about Hiccup? I skip out on dragon training all the time and no one comes looking for me?" Snotlout asked accusingly.

Astrid sent him a death glare before and while responding, "Because you're not the future chief of Berk, nor are a stick of a Viking."

Snotlout would never admit it aloud, he didn't want to incur the wrath of his father, but he really never wanted to be chief of Berk. The thought actually scared him, no he would leave that to Hiccup and just torment him about it. "Well I still think he's fine, we didn't see Toothless either which means their together. Have you ever tried taking something from that dragon? You can't! He's a Night Fury for crying out loud! You can't even take a cod from that dragon! Believe me, I've tried." That day had not ended up well for him, luckily Hiccup had promised never to say anything about that incident. He visibly shuddered at the memory.

"Astrid!" The chief called out as she and the others landed, "What can I do for ya?"

"Have you seen Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked this time.

"No, I didn't hear him come home last now that I think about it. I take it you haven't seen him." Stoic placed his hand on his brow, "That boy will be the death of me if he keeps disappearing like this. Alright, Gobber and I will check the north side of the island. Astrid, you take Fishlegs and check the west, Snotlout, Ruff, and Tuff you take the east. I will have the people check the village." Everyone flew off to their designated areas to find Hiccup and Toothless. They were going to find them and then Hiccup was going to be in sooooo much trouble, with everybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I gave you a lot of hints as the quote is kinda obscure. Thank you everyone who has read, left kudos, and followed. You guys are AWESOME! As always review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup had been picked up and carried to the two waiting ships, sometime between the clearing and the ships Alvin had decided to gag him which prevented him from using any dragon calls. He currently stood tied to the mast struggling to get one of the knots to slip but he could hardly breathe so it was all for not. He had seen them take Toothless to the other ship so not only was he in the hands of the enemy but he was also alone, he tried looking for Toothless through the sack they had put over his head but the material was too thick; why they blinded him he didn't know, everyone know they we're headed for Outcast Island it wasn't a secret where it was located.

"May as well save your strength, yer gonna need it for trainin' those dragons." Alvin laughed. Now Alvin couldn't see Hiccup's face because of the sack but he had fought him long enough to know that he was scowling at him. "Now 'iccup what's with the face? Upset that ya didn't see this comin'? Well let me put yer mind to rest with why we blinded you. We're not goin' to Outcast Island." What? Was Hiccup's thought, where are we going then? "We found a new island a short while ago and we'll be goin' there, Castaway Island I've called it. And since I don't want ya escapin' like ya did a few years ago may as well make sure that ya don't know where yer at. Also, yer dragon won't know either as he's goin' to Outcast Island." Du da du I'm dead, I really am going to take a trip to Valhalla. See you there Alvin, world…it's been nice knowing you. Hiccup thought as Alvin laughed, his plan was coming together perfectly.

The ships then split up, one headed for Outcast Island and one headed for Castaway Island, both of their captives desperately trying to get back to one another.

 

The entire island had been search from the top of the mountain that rose up from Berk to the bottom of the deepest Whispering Death hole, and from end to end. Every spot had been checked, rechecked, then checked again but still no sign of Hiccup or Toothless. "Alright," Stoic called out, "I want every person who can ride a dragon mounted up. Well begin by checking the nearest islands, I want everyone back at the Mead Hall by midday for a report and preferably with Hiccup and Toothless."

Everyone got into a group of five or so then took off towards their designated sections. Stoic mounted Skullcrusher and joined Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins. Everyone was worried sick by now, Hiccup was renowned for taking late night flights but never for staying away this long without somebody, namely Astrid, knowing about it. "Uh chief?" Snotlout asked cautiously, "What are we going to do when we find them?"

"Bring them back home then ground them till they're older than Gothi." Came Stoic's reply.

"Are you sure grounding them is such a good idea? You do remember what happened the last time you tried?" Fishlegs asked thinking of how the Dragon Night Club first got started.

Stoic nodded, "Yes Fishlegs I haven't forgotten. I'll have to confiscate Toothless' tail fin."

Astrid's face scrunched a bit in thought, "You do realize that Hiccup has like, fifty or so tailfins laying around."

"When did he have time to make so many?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah," Ruffnut said, agreeing with her brother, "I thought he was always to busy keeping us out of trouble to do anything. We've got to try harder bro."

"He didn't make them all at once you yak heads, he just never threw out the old tail fins when he made Toothless a new one." Astrid explained.

Stoic was almost shaking in anger, "Well I'll find each and every one of them then I'll lock them away and send them to the bottom of the ocean."

"Uh, chief? I don't think that's a good idea unless you want Toothless to kill you. Besides, Hiccup can just make another." Fishlegs tried to reason. The rest of the flight was spent in a similar fashion, Stoic plans to punish Hiccup while the Dragon Riders kept telling him it wouldn't work.

They reached Dragon Island, the last island in their sector, just before midday. "Alright, everyone slit up. Send up a fire ball if you find anything, and I mean anything that could lead us to Hiccup. Make it quick but thorough, we need to be getting back soon."

Astrid flew over the island and was getting ready to give up when she spotted a small clearing, it wouldn't hurt to check. She guided Stormfly down and landed, she looked around for a minute before something caught her eye. "Stormfly, fire ball!" Astrid shouted to her dragon, pointing up. Stormfly did as she was told and the others arrived within two minutes.

"What have you found Astrid?" Stoic asked.

"Night Fury scorch marks." Astrid said leading them to the burn marks.

Fishlegs bent down and looked at them, "They're fresh, it looks like there used to be a fire here too…"

"Uh c-chief?" Snotlout asked.

"What is it Snotlout? We're trying to find Hiccup, I don't care what you built for Astrid." Stoic all but shouted, very annoyed.

Snotlout held something up and spoke defensively, "I didn't build anything, I found something."

The twins walked over, "Whoa, looks like someone got in a fight, too bad we missed it." Tuffnut said observing the way grass had been flattened."

"What?! Let me see." Stock got up and looked at the ground then at the small piece of rope Snotlout held. "How do we know that Hiccup was here and not some other dragon?" Stoic asked not wanting to believe the evidence in front of him.

"Two ways," Astrid said, "One, those were defiantly Night Fury marks and Toothless is the only Night Fury that we know exists. And two, with this." Astrid then placed a dagger in Stoic's hand, she had found it laying at the edge of the clearing. Stoic looked at it for a moment; it was Hiccup's dagger, he had given it to him himself on Hiccup's tenth birthday. "Do we know anything else?" Astrid asked.

"Well, judging by the evidence in front of us, I'd say someone kidnapped Hiccup and Toothless." Fishlegs stated matter-of-factly.

Snotlout looked at him," And what makes you so sure?"

Fishlegs then went into his 'information you should know' mode, "Well think about it. Both Hiccup and Toothless are missing, we find a clearing were they've clearly been, there are obvious signs of a struggle, and we found Hiccup's dagger along with some forgotten rope."

"Yeah, I didn't understand anything you just said." Ruffnut said, Tuffnut nodding his head in agreement.

"But who would have taken them?" Astrid asked.

Tuffnut piped up, "Viggo and Ryker?"

"No," Fishlegs shook his head, "I don't think even Viggo could get out of that Roman prison."

Snotlout then suggested Dagur, "Hmm…he does have it out for Hiccup." Fishlegs thought, "That makes him a very likely suspect. But the Bezerkers are in such a disarray after the Roman skirmish, I've heard that many have deserted Dagur."

"Ok, well what about Alvin?" Ruffnut asked.

Stoic thought for a second then shook his head, "I don't that is likely, the Outcasts and Berkians are at peace."

"But he's Alvin the Treacherous, it's in his name. And didn't you say that at the last meeting you had with him that he was becoming increasingly demanding for trained dragons?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, but still…" Stoic got lost in thought, "We need to get back to Berk. Well discus this more with the council. Dragon Riders, mount up and fly out." They all nodded then mounted up and flew away, back towards Berk and farther from Hiccup.

 

Toothless had been locked below decks secured tightly. By the time the ship had docked he had managed to get the muzzle off but still couldn't move his head to do anything. When the men came down Toothless fired at them, they would then try and get close to the Night Fury but they would not make it passed the door before he fired again. This continued for ten minutes, until Toothless ran out of shots, before the men were finally able to get in and muzzle him again.

They brought him out and began moving him towards the docks, where's Hiccup? He could see Hiccup, he could smell Hiccup, heck, he couldn't even find the ship he was on. This is wrong, where's Hiccup! He began struggling and pulling on the ropes, he nearly had one when something hit his head and the world went dark. His last conscious thoughts were on finding Hiccup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you didn't get the references the first one, second chapter "buzzing the tower"(mountain), was from Top Gun (I haven't seen it but I've seen that seen many times) and the second one, third chapter "having a friend like you is a little bit like owning a pet disease," is from McGyver. So I hope you enjoy trying to find the quotes because I have a fun time working them in. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5, yeah! So if you didn't guess it the last quote was from the transformers XP Enjoy!

They had been sailing for a day and a half. Hiccup had been tied to the mast the entire time and it was becoming very uncomfortable. The men and Alvin had ignored him ever since they had embarked which suited Hiccup just fine. He had managed to get his fingers on one of the knots and, after several hours, managed to get it undone. He learned that it was the one keeping his arms pinned to his sides, granted they were still pinned from the rope around the mast but it was still one less rope. He was currently working on the one binding his hands together, which was proving to be much more difficult as he really only had his thumbs to work with, when he heard people shouting and running across the deck. "Welcome to your new home 'iccup." Alvin said, with a sneer Hiccup was sure.

He became more frantic and began to work at the knot harder. It was beginning to give, just another minute and I'll…Hiccup was pressed against the mast, if he could be pressed against it anymore, by a large hand which he couldn't see, "Untie the ropes holdin' 'im to the mast, but only those." Alvin barked.

Hiccup felt some of the rope begin to give and by the time the last rope holding him to the mast fell he had his hands free. When Alvin let up a little Hiccup swung his arm out and punched Alvin in the throat. Alvin dropped him and stumbled back a few steps, trying to get air in his lungs. In that time Hiccup rolled and pulled off the sack, it was night but he couldn't see much passed that. He went to get up and run when he fell back down, his legs were still tied, brilliant. He took off his prostatic which then allowed the ropes to fall free. "Get…that…boy!" Alvin barked out between gasps.

Hiccup got to his feet then began to run. He first ran to the gangplank but found it blocked by half-a-dozen Outcasts, so instead he climbed a rope that connected with the sails. He had climbed up to the top before he realized that he was even more stuck now than he was before. He looked around and saw two options; one, stay up here until Alvin came up and dragged him back down; or two, jump into the freezing water below and try and swim away to some other part of the island and buy himself some time. He chose the latter and jumped just as the men began climbing up, hitting the water with a small splash.

Alvin watched the boy jump, "Well go after 'im!" He yelled throwing one on of his men overboard into the water. He was furious, how did he get the ropes undone? Three other Outcasts had jumped overboard, searching for the troublesome boy. After a minute of agonizing waiting Alvin heard the sounds of a struggle a little ways down the beach. "Come on! He's this way." Alvin shouted.

Hiccup had swam to the beach and pulled himself out of the water when he ran into another Outcast. He grabbed a rock and threw it at the man hitting him in the head causing him to yelp and gain the attention of another Outcast. He was surrounded by a dozen Outcast's now and desperately trying to escape when he heard Alvin yell, yep I'm officially dead. Hiccup had just found a break in the Outcast wall when Alvin came rushing threw. He hit Hiccup hard on the shoulder causing him to be thrown to the side and momentary stunning him as his head hit the ground rather hard.

Alvin walked over and picked Hiccup, twisting his left arm to keep him in place but not enough to dislocate it, then placed his sword under his chin where the head meets the throat, "Now 'iccup, don't cause any more trouble and things won't have to get messy." Alive said harshly, pushing Hiccup forward but still keeping the sword in place.

Alvin shoved Hiccup into a large room before stopping, "Savage, is the room ready for our guest?"

"Yes sir. Everything has been properly fitted." Came Savage's reply as he walked into the room.

Hiccup tried to get away from the sword a bit more but for every breath away from the sword he got it came twice as close, "Alvin, you didn't have to go to such troubles for me. I was perfectly happy before." Hiccup said trying to distract Alvin from holding him so tight.

"Oh, but it was no trouble at all 'iccup. Not if I can have me own dragon trainer." Alvin replied with a twisted grin, "Savage, bring the blindfold."

"Wait?! What? N-no! You don't have to do that I can't even…" Hiccup started to protest when Alvin twisted his arm and sent pain shooting down his spine, "AHHG!" Had the sword not been at is throat he would have crumpled to the floor.

"Shut up before I gag ya too." Alvin replied with a merciless grin. Savage came over and put another sack over Hiccup's head, effectively blinding him again. When Hiccup reached up with his free hand to pull the sack off a hand grabbed his and pinned it to his side, he then felt a rope being tied around it to keep it there. "Now that yer ready we can get a move on." Alvin then began pushing Hiccup again to Thor knows where. "I love it when a plan comes together."

 

"We can't identify if it was either one!" Stoic shouted to the council. Ever since his return with the new evidence of Hiccup's kidnapping the council had been arguing over what to do or who had done it. "I say let's check Outcast Island first, it's easiest to locate and get to. If they don't have Hiccup then we can go and check the Bezerkers." There was some muttering and nodding, "Alright, now that that's settled I'm headed out."

"But Stoic, you just got back!" Spitlout said.

"I don't care. My son is out there in the hands of someone who could potentially kill him! I'm not resting until he's found and safe at home." Stoic said turning to leave.

"Chief, how'd it go?" Snotlout asked.

"We leave for Outcast Island immediately." Came the blunt reply.

Astrid and Stormfly walked up, "We're ready to leave."

"Good." Stoic said getting on Skullcrusher, "Because we leave now."

"Alright!" The twins shouted as they took to the air.

They flew for several hours before Outcast Island came into view, after that it came rather quickly. They alighted on the beach and were greeted by several weary Outcasts, "Chief Stoic, what do we owe the pleasure." One very nervous Outcast asked.

"Where's Alvin?" Stoic asked.

"I don't know. He, Savage, and a few select others left a few days ago and haven't been seen since. Why? Are the Bezerkers attacking?"

"No, nothing like that, yet." Stoic mumbled the last part to himself, "We'll be searching your island. So if you don't mind please stay out of the way." With that the dragon riders took off.

"Where's that Night Fury?" The Outcast who spoke to Stoic asked.

Another man leaned closer and whispered, "He's out cold in the weapons vault. We'll move him once their gone."

"Good, Alvin would kill us if they found out the plan."

"You think?!" He said sarcastically.

The Berkians spent the next two hours scouring the island but found no sign of either Hiccup or Toothless. "Sorry for the inconvenience." Stoic apologized before taking to the sky.

"So, since it wasn't Alvin it must be Dagur." Snotlout yelled over the wind.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Stoic replied. Something felt wrong with the Outcasts, like why was Alvin not there right before Hiccup went missing? This was one of many pressing questions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, I almost forgot to update this story. Enjoy

Hiccup stumbled over his feet again, when you can't see where you're stepping it happens often, especially if you're named Hiccup. They turned yet another corner, he had tried to map out the path they taken but without being able to see had completely thrown him off and as far as he knew they were just walking in circles. They stopped suddenly and he heard a heavy door open, "Well here's yer room ''iccup." Alvin said pushing him inside.

"For some reason I don't think I'll like it." Hiccup came back with.

"Well ya can decided for yourself. Savage hand me that." Alvin barked. Hiccup didn't like the way Alvin had said that, he knew this was going to be painful, whatever it was. He heard something heavy and made of metal, chains. Hiccup began squirming in Alvin's grasp only to receive another twist of his arm. He let out a low groan, "Now stop fidgetin', it'll be better for both of us."

"No! Let me go! I won't train your dragons Alvin and you know I won't. I'll die first." Hiccup protested.

Alvin dropped his sword and held Hiccup to his chest to prevent him from moving, "I have no doubts that ya would 'iccup, but believe me when I say that I'll find a way to break ya." Savage then put the cuff on his wrists and whole leg.

Alvin dropped Hiccup who stumbled, gasping to bring air into his desperate lungs. He heard footsteps coming closer so he scooted away only to be met by a wall. He reached up and pulled off the sack just as Alvin was bending down with something. Hiccup reacted on instinct and kicked Alvin before getting up to get away, "Nice…try. But Yer gonna have to try harder." Alvin said menacingly before pinning Hiccup to the ground and securing a collar around his neck.

Hiccup tried to push off the larger man but the chains around his wrist suddenly became taunt and he couldn't move them. He grunted as Alvin pushed on him to get back up, "As I said before 'iccup…yer not getting' away this time. And I'll take this too." Alvin bent down and pulled off Hiccup's prostatic.

"No! Leave it alone!" Hiccup yelled but it all fell on deaf ears. The chains loosened, apparently Savage had pulled them to help Alvin out, and Hiccup tried to stand up but fell back down when the prostatic wasn't there to support him.

Alvin and Savage laughed at the sight, "This is only the beginning 'iccup. Ya will train dragons for me and then I'll use the dragons that ya trained to take Berk for meself." Hiccup only glared at the two, not knowing what else to do.

He began fumbling with the chains. He didn't have anything to try and pick the lock with. Where's a sonic screw driver when you need one? Hiccup spent the night cold and wet, no thanks to his little dip in the ocean, in a word he was miserable. He didn't know where Toothless was, he didn't know where he was, and he didn't know if his dad would find him. How do I always manage to get myself into these situations? He was about to try and get some sleep, because that had already proven to be so fruitful, when he heard the door open.

"Time to get up dragon boy. You've got some trainin' to do." Savage walked over and unlocked all of the cuffs except the collar around his neck. Instead he took the chain to that and wrapped it around his arm, making sure Hiccup wasn't going anywhere. After making sure that Hiccup was secured to his arm he handed him his prostatic.

Hiccup took it hastily and put it on. Savage then jerked him up and began to walk out but before they reached the door Savage turned around, "Oh, I almost forgot. Don't want you being able to navigate this place." He then proceeded to cuff Hiccup's hands behind him then put another sack over his head.

"Is this really necessary? It would save us both time if you could just leave it off." Hiccup tried to resist but was unable by a quick yank on the chain to the collar around his neck.

"Yup, probably would but we need to make sure that you're not going anywhere. Alvin has big plans for you, and Berk." Savage didn't say anymore and continued to lead Hiccup through the maze of tunnels. After what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only ten minutes, they emerged above ground and he was lead into another building.

Savage stopped then proceeded to unbind Hiccup, "Mind taking the hood off so I can at least see where I am?"

Alvin laughed, "Of course 'iccup. Yer gonna need to see for what I've planned for ya."

Hiccup pulled the sack off immediately after his hands were free and looked around, it was an arena, a dragon arena. "Oh goody," He mumbled to himself. He heard something heavy fall and saw that they had just closed the metal gate, trapping him in the ring.

"Well 'iccup, are ya ready?" Alvin asked but only received a glare, "Well alright then, release the dragon!"

The men did as they were told and opened the dragon cage. Hiccup stood there unmoving and the dragon didn't come out. Hiccup was confused beyond belief as to why they would open an empty dragon's cage until he heard the click click of dragon talons behind him. Then it hit him like a load of bricks and his went wide, it was a Changewing. Changewings were one of the dragons the he hadn't successfully trained yet, he turned around very slowly and saw nothing there yet he knew it was right in front of him. He then began moving backwards, just as slow, looking for something, anything to use as a shield in case things went sour. As he looked around he say the weapons rack sitting on the far side of the arena, that could work, "Stop messin' around 'iccup and train it already!" Alvin yelled.

Hiccup bolted for the weapons rack knowing that Alvin's yelling had scared the Changewing and it was likely to start spraying acid. Not two seconds after Hiccup bolted the Changewing sprayed where he had been standing, though it surprisingly didn't pursue him either. Instead it camouflaged itself again and ran in the opposite direction, towards Alvin. "Where'd it go?" Savage asked nervously.

"I don't…" Alvin was cut off by a stream of acid shot by the Changewing. Both he and Savage ducked in time but the Outcast behind them was so lucky, "Get that dragon back in its cage. This is never gonna work, we need something to motivate the boy."

"We could use torture, that always works." Savage suggested.

"No it won't, not on 'iccup." Alvin thought for a moment then broke in into maniacal laughter.

"Dare I ask what you're planning?" Savage asked warily.

Alvin looked at Savage then down at Hiccup in the ring, who was currently being restrained by two very large Outcasts, "Prepare the boats, both here and on Outcast Island."

"But that'll take three days at least." Savage stated.

"Then ya better get going. The sooner their ready the sooner I can have me own dragons to ride." Savage nodded then ran off, leaving Alvin smiling smugly.

 

Stoic and the other dragon riders were returning from Bezerker Island, they didn't know where Hiccup or Toothless where either. Normally they wouldn't trust a thing Dagur said but when Stoic said Hiccup was missing and could be potentially dead Dagur went on a mad rampage. Hiccup was his to kill and his alone. He then said he would sail back to Rome to make sure that Viggo and Ryker were still there.

Thus the trip was over much to everyone's relief, "Chief, where do we look now?" Fishlegs asked.

Stoic was silent for a moment before answering, "You will begin searching uninhabited islands, maybe whoever has him is holding him there. I must return to the village."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And out with a new chapter! So this quote/reference is a bit tricky but I have used stuff from this tv show before, you'll know him by his mullet ;P So if you didn't get the last reference...I'm sorry. I hate the show and I never, ever watch it but I know a lot of people that do and that just kinda fit there. I know, I should be ashamed for hating Dr. Who...but I'm not XP.

Hiccup had been bound and blinded again then lead back to his cell, "'iccup, why do ya always have to make things so 'ard? If ya just train those dragons it will save ya a lot of pain." Alvin said playfully, knowing full well what the answer was.

"Because its people like you that give dragons a bad name, a name they don't deserve." Hiccup shot back as they finished chaining him up. He pulled at them testing them to see if they were locked, which they were. He then heard heavy footsteps coming closer and saw Alvin's crooked smile, "What are you doing?" Hiccup did his best to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Ya need to learn to not disobey me." He then threw a punch at Hiccup. He went to dodge but was met with the other fist instead, the force sent him flying to the wall. This proceeded for another few minutes until Hiccup was sure he had more bruises than skin. "Yer ain't gonna do it again arnch ya?"

Blood was flowing freely from his nose, soaking his shirt and making his mouth taste like iron. He took his hand and whipped it away, which only came back two seconds later, "You may as well kill me. I'm never gonna train your dragons and your never gonna ride dragons. You don't deserve their t-to have them." He was going to say trust but thought better of it, didn't need to help Alvin out any more than he was.

"I'll see to it that ya regret that decision 'iccup." Alvin turned to leave then swung back around giving Hiccup one last punch in the stomach. Then, quite pleased with himself, turned and left the cell.

Hiccup lay in the fetal position, he hurt and he hurt everywhere. Currently he was trying to get the air back in his lungs; that last punch really did a number but it didn't matter, he was strong, he would survive, and he would escape.

He sat up and began looking over the wounds, nothing major, just a few scratches and quite a few bruises. He held his hand to his stomach listening and felt it for a moment, it remained soft and it wasn't bulging so no internal bleeding. Conclusion I'm fine. He began studying the chains, shackles to be more exact. They were defiantly a smaller size, Alvin wasn't that stupid, but he thought he could still get them off. He pulled, then tried to make his hand smaller, then he twisted but still it was on his wrist.

He inspected it closer, you dummy. He pulled off the leather piece on his forearm and that partially covered his hand. With that off he then proceeded to make his hand as small as possible then pulled it out of the shackle, yes, victory! He then did the same thing with the other shackle, now for the foot…that was more complicated. He looked at it and knew that he would only get it off if he picked the lock. He felt around his leather armor and found a small piece of metal that was supposed to help his wings release, which were unfortunately on Berk. He looked at it, small and thin, should do the trick. He sat down then began fumbling around with the lock, after a minute it to was unlocked. One more, the collar; that one was a bit more difficult as he couldn't see where the lock was. He felt around for it then inserted the metal. This time it took him about five minutes and a lot of unintelligible words before he was able to get the collar off.

Next was the door, he looked outside, no one there. He then moved to the hinges and took his prostatic off, then he started using his prostatic to induce the pins to come out. Half-an-hour later the door fell with an unceremonious thud! "I hope that doesn't draw any attention, or do I?" He ran and hid in a little crevice that was out of plain sight.

Soon enough the sounds of pounding feet could be heard, "He's gone."

"Where'd he go?"

"It doesn't matter, split up and look for him! Unless one of you want to tell Alvin that his prize has escaped." There were some grumblings of 'no' and 'I don't want to be the one' before the sound of feet began to fade away.

Hiccup got up and began trailing one of the men, taking care to map out the labyrinth as he went. After an hour of twisting, turning, dead ends, back tracks, rechecks, hiding and dodging Hiccup was getting ready to give up and try finding his own way out when the man he was following finally made his way to day light. There was some talking, Hiccup couldn't make out what was said, before it moved away. He exited the cave then began carefully moving in the opposite direction of the way the talking went.

There were a lot of trees and they could make great hiding places, so he took off in the direction of the forest. There's only one problem, Hiccup realized, there was a hundred foot field between him and the forest. It was open and bare, he would stick out like a sore thumb. He looked around him, the only other option would be to go into the Outcast encampment and that was not an option. He counted to three then took off running through the field, "There! I found him!" One of the soldiers shouted.

He broke the forest line and continued running, there wasn't any way in Helheim he was going to stop. The sound of running feet behind him never went away but never got any closer either, he was managing to keep a set distance…for now. As he ran he noticed the forest thinning and the ocean in the distance, not good. He turned left to avoid the cliff he knew was near but soon ran into a different cliff, no place but up. He began climbing and was ever so thankful that his prostatic had little spikes to help grip things as he walked, or climbed at this moment. "'Iccup!" Alvin shouted, he was not happy, "Get down 'ere now or else..!" He let the threat die.

Hiccup gritted his teeth and continued climbing. He risked a peek down and saw Outcast soldiers quickly advancing, come on…just a little farther. He breached the crest and quickly scurried over, as he got his feet under him something pressed him down again, "Nice to have you back Hiccup." Savage jeered. He picked Hiccup up and held his arms tightly while some of the other Outcasts bound him again.

Presently Alvin and the other Outcasts breach the top of the cliff, "Though ya could escape didn't ya 'iccup? Good job Savage."

"Eh, it was worth a shot." Hiccup shrugged using his sarcasm as a defense.

"Well it missed. Take 'im back to his cell, and place two guards on 'im at all times."

Savage pushed Hiccup forward, "Yes sir."

Savage locked the last shackle in place, "I don't understand where you keep getting dumb ideas like that to escape, how did you anyway?"

"For the past four years I have done nothing but travel around the world getting shot up, locked up, blown up... and all I have to show for it are a couple of broken tail fins and legs, and a complete understanding on how ridiculously stubborn Vikings are. And a good dragon rider never reveals his secrets." Hiccup said dryly.

Savage growled and shoved him on the floor before he turned and left. Hiccup sat there trying to think of another plan of escape, sometime between then and the sound of guards changing watch hiccup had fallen asleep. Great. He sat up and look at the new guards and was absolutely thrilled to see Alvin there, "What do you want Alvin."

"Ya proved more troublesome than previously thought, and that's sayin' somethin', so I was forced to take drastic measures…and ya ain't gonna like it." Alvin sneered.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "When have I ever liked anything that you did?"

Alvin laughed, "Very true. Tie 'im up and take 'im to the ships."

Hiccup was picked up and bound again, much like he was when he was first captured, then was roughly shoved out of the cell, "So…where are we headed?"

"You'll see soon enough, but for now…" He nodded to one of the men holding him. Hiccup was suddenly shoved to the ground and something pressing against his lips, whatever it was it smelled terrible. He tried turning his head but someone was grabbing it and trying to pry his mouth open, after a long minute the person gave up and held his nose.

"Ye'll open up sooner or later." The guard mumbled. Pretty soon he needed air and opened his mouth slightly to get some, in that instant the guard pour the vile liquid in his mouth then held it shut but released nose. He didn't swallow it but soon found his tongue going numb, it went numb and fell slack then the liquid rolled down his throat.

When the man released his mouth Hiccup coughed out, "What was…that?" He took in heavy breaths, the world was becoming foggy and dizzy. His mind was slowing down and he couldn't think straight, what is going on?

Alvin laughed, "Just a little somethin' to keep ya knock out for quite a while. Don't need ya escapin' before we get…to…" Hiccup couldn't keep his eyes open anymore nor could he keep anything else awake. "Take 'im to the boats and make sure he isn't goin' to go anywhere. We set sail as soon as I get there."

 

All of the search parties and dragon riders had returned back to Berk, "Still no sign of 'im?" Gobber asked.

"No." Stoic growled.

"I'm sure it isn't tha' bad Stoic, ya know he's always runnin' off. He'll be back, he's always back." Gobber did his best to reassure the worried chief, "Besides, he's got tha' Night Fury with 'im. Tryin' to separate them is hard then separatin' a Zippleback."

"Chief!" Astrid shouted, running into the Great Hall.

Stoic turned around, "What is it lass?"

"Outcast ships. Fishlegs saw a fleet coming in from the west and Snotlout and I saw a fleet from the south. Their about a day away."

"What in the name of Thor? Alright, get all defenses up but don't fire until I command. We don't know why they're here, but I'm gonna find out. I want all dragon riders ready on call."

"Yes sir." She ran out to fulfil the command.

"Just what we need, Alvin. What could he possibly want? We have several months until the treaty needs to be signed again." Stoic mused aloud.

"I don't know…better go make sure all of the weapons are in workin' order." Gobber turned and left. Stoic still sat there wondering if the massive fleet had anything to do with Hiccup's disappearance.


	8. Chapter 8

When Hiccup woke up he was in a small dark room, with further observation he realized he was in a cell. He tried to stand up but fell back down, the room was moving. His head was killing him and he tried to rub it but his hands were stuck behind his back, "Great. Just great, man my head is killing me." He mumbled to himself. He heard the sounds of heavy footfalls above his head and looked at the ladder leading down. Soon enough Alvin came down it.

"Ah, I see that yer finally awake dragon boy." Alvin said casually.

"Hm…how long was I out?"

"About a day." He said nonchalantly.

Seriously!? I was out that long! "Where are we going?" That was really what was bugging him.

Alvin flashed a wicked smile, "You'll see soon enough."

"That…really doesn't make me feel any better." Hiccup said trying to stand again, succeeding this time.

Savage then came down, "Sir we'll be there an hour before sundown."

"Perfect." Alvin looked at Hiccup, "Place two more guards down 'ere with 'iccup. I wouldn't put it past 'im to try anything."

"Yes sir." Savage nodded and left.

"Enjoy the rest of the trip, because ya ain't gonna enjoy the rest of yer life." Alvin threatened.

"Oh goody." Hiccup said with his usual sarcasm. Alvin left and two guards came down, taking posts right outside of his cell. Hiccup spent several hours sitting listening to the noises around him, suddenly the boat rocked and he realized they docked. He heard several voices but all were very distorted and he couldn't make any out. He was about to sit back down, having no luck trying to see out of the crack in the deck, when he heard the familiar squawk of a Nadder, the Outcasts wouldn't let a dragon this close to the boats without freaking out unless…"Ast…"

A large hand clamped over his mouth preventing him from saying anymore. He began struggling trying to get away as a rough cloth was tied around his mouth, "Don't need ya gathering unnecessary attention before it's wanted." Savage said harshly, "Besides, we're gonna have a family reunion."

"Gm-hm!" Hiccup tried to say through the gag but came out little above a grunt. He was shoved up the ladder and off the deck. He didn't know where he was headed but he knew one thing for sure, this was Berk and that wasn't good.

 

The Outcasts had docked and Stoic watched Alvin exit the boat, still no sign of Hiccup or Toothless. Stoic met Alvin halfway, Alvin stopping just before he entered the village square, "Good day Alvin." Stoic said with some kindness, "Now what do ya want?" His voice instantly becoming harsh.

Alvin chuckled, "Oh, I've come to take Berk for me self. Isn't it obvious?"

Stoic gripped his sword harder, "We had a treaty Alvin, and ya don't get Berk."

"Well I say I do. Now we can do this the easy way where ya surrender or things can get…messy. Either way I'll enjoy it." He added with a grin.

Stoic had had just about enough, "And what makes you think we would just surrender?"

"I was hopin' ya'd ask. Savage." Alvin nodded to Savage who ran off.

"Look, I'll give ya ten minute to get off my island, starting now." Stoic unsheathed his sword, "Astrid prepare to eliminate the boats."

"Yes sir." She said and took off.

"Stoic, I'm hurt." Alvin smiled, "I had hoped ya would be sensible enough to know when to cut yer loses."

"I fight for this island to my dying breath." Stoic growled.

"Hm…shame. But what about his?" Alvin turned to Savage who had come back with someone held tightly in his arms and a sword to the neck.

Stoic took a step back, no! "H-Hiccup?"

"He's fine…for now. Though I can't promise anything if ya don't surrender Berk." Alvin smiled wickedly.

Stoic growled and was about to raise his sword when a hand grabbed his. He turned his head and was surprised to see Spitlout, his brother, shake his head. He pulled out his own sword and dropped it on the ground, as did several other Vikings behind him, "We can't lose Hiccup. We'll, or he'll, find a way out of this."

Stoic nodded then he too dropped his sword, "Alright Alvin, you win. For now." He growled the last part.

"Good. Men, put Stoic in the cells and the rest under house arrest. We'll figure out what to do with 'em later." Some of the Outcasts grabbed Stoic and began leading him away, "I'll take 'iccup back to his house." With that he took Hiccup from Savage and began dragging him up to his house. Once they were inside Alvin looked around, "Not bad, it'll do." He pushed Hiccup up the stairs, "I'll leave ya in yer own room but don't get too comfortable." With that he slammed the door and Hiccup heard a shink! He had locked the door, "Nice of yer father to have a lock previously installed." He shuttered, remembering the times before he had meet Toothless when his father had tried just about anything to keep him inside during a dragon raid. Not pleasant memories he wanted to relive.

Hiccup stood up, a bit shakily, and walked over to his desk. Alvin was foolish to leave me in my own room unattended, Hiccup though with a smirk. He went to his desk and began searching for the dagger he had laying around somewhere. It was much harder than one might think as his hands were tied but eventually found it and a few seconds later his hands were free. He instantly bolted for the window that hung right over his bed but, being as clumsy as he is, he tripped over a stool a few feet from his desk. He fell with a lot of noise which brought the sound of pounding feet on the stairs to his attention, not good. He jumped on his bed and opened the shutters, he heard the lock being undone. As he jumped out the window he saw the Alvin run into the room, "Oh no ya don't!" He yelled furious.

Hiccup leaped out the window but Alvin caught his hand. Before Alvin could react, or before Hiccup fully realized what he was doing, Hiccup jabbed the dagger he still somehow held into Alvin's hand. He roared out in pain then began spewing out the profanity of a sailor. Alvin released his grip on Hiccup and he ran away towards the forest. Alvin gave chase shouting for every Outcast available to do the same.

Hiccup ran for what felt like hours, which was in reality about an hour, and arrived at the Lost Caverns. He entered the cavern with the Outcasts hot on his trail. After several more minutes of running he found a crevice just small enough for him to fit and deep enough for the Outcasts to be unable to reach him should he be found. "Ok Hiccup, think…think. What to do next. I've got to free the dragons if I have any hope of surviving this, also freeing the riders should be a second priority to that but how? Their probably keeping Toothless and some of the more dangerous dragons like Skullcrusher and Hookfang in the arena but they can't fit them all there…where else would they be?" At that moment Alvin's voice broke through.

"Come out boy and I won't hut ya, much. I'm losin' my patience with ya, yer surrounded and I know yer 'ere." Alvin began walking past the crevice he was hiding in, please just go away. Hiccup's nose began to itch, great, and pretty soon it was horrible. What was worse still was that Alvin had yet to leave and he really needed to sneeze. He did everything thing he could not to; held his breath, pinched his nose, but nothing worked and he eventually let out a sneeze. It wasn't very loud, pretty quiet in fact, but it sounded like thunder in the cavern. Alvin began to laugh and looked straight into his hiding place, "Found ya, now get out 'ere now! I've had enough of yer games."

"Nope, I'm quite comfortable where I am. And you're right…I don't like my games either, so let's play a new one. How about…you leave Berk and everyone alone and we'll get back to our daily lives. That sounds good, what do you think?" Hiccup asked with his usual sarcasm.

Savage began laughing before a look from Alvin shut him up, "Yer sarcasm isn't gonna get ya far 'iccup. Now get yer annoyin' but out here before I lose all sense of patience." Alvin growled.

Hiccup let out a small hm…"Sarcastic and annoying. I guess I could live with being famous for that. But in all seriousness your gonna have to drag me out of here 'cause I'm not moving."

"Savage, get 'im out." Alvin demanded sounding incredibly annoyed.

Savage tried for several minutes before he gave up, "Sir, I can't fit."

"Ah…the benefits of being small and a hiccup." Hiccup said trying to keep fear out of his voice.

"Fine, if that's the way ya want to play them I'll play that way to." Alvin sneered. He pulled the whip off of his belt and cracked it towards Hiccup. Hiccup saw it coming but could do nothing more than raise his hand to prevent it from hitting his face. The end of the whip wrapped around his arm and Alvin pulled him out, it was times like this were Hiccup was eternally grateful he had made himself some leather protection for his lower arms. Hiccup stumbled out of the crevice and began trying to release the whip from his arm when Alvin grabbed him, "Yer not getting' away, get that through yer head." Alvin snapped.

"Well that isn't going to stop me from trying." Hiccup retorted. Alvin growled then wrapped Hiccup up in his whip, as it was the closest thing to rope they had, and picked him up carrying him out of the cave and back to Berk.

Hiccup didn't put up much of a fight going back, Alvin had him and the chances of escape at this currant time were in the negatives. By the time they finally made it back it was dark, Alvin enter the chief's house and proceeded to Hiccup's room. Once in, he undid Hiccup's bindings and shoved him onto the bed, "Ow! Alright, don't be so rough! Ow! Dang it all, stop it!" Alvin was tying Hiccup to his bed to make sure he didn't go anywhere, again, "Ow! Stop it! Let-gm-hm!"

Alvin finished securing a gag around Hiccup after he was done with the ropes, "Shud up. Yer givin' me a headache. And my hand barely works now no thanks to ya." For emphasis he rubbed his temple; good, Hiccup thought, you deserve it. Alvin left and Hiccup began pulling at the ropes, they were tight and he was going nowhere anytime soon. He laid his head down on the pillow, this is quite the mess you got yourself into Hiccup. I think everything that could go wrong has already. Well I guess if it has already then there's nothing left to go wrong then…there's one bright side to this. Oh Thor, how am I going to fix this?


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup woke up to a dark room and on a soft bed. As he looked around to find where Toothless was he shoved back down onto his bed. He looked down to see what had shoved him when the memories of the other day came flooding into his mind, "Oh Thor I'm dead." He began struggling against the ropes keeping him in place when he heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, "Please be my dad. Please be my dad. Please be my dad…" He whispered to himself.

Hiccup watched the door as it opened and, it was Alvin, Hiccup's face visibly fell, "Well 'mornin' 'iccup. Ya ready to train me some dragons?"

"Uh…all dragons on Berk are trained." Hiccup said his eyes wandering to Alvin's bandaged hand.

"That they may be, but they ain't doing anythin' I want them to."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "I wonder why?"

"Enough of yer sarcasm 'iccup, I have no patience for it." Alvin cut the ropes holding Hiccup to the bed.

"You have patience? When?"

Alvin jerked him out of the bed and sent him sprawling across the room, "I said knock it off. Now get up."

Hiccup stood up and rubbed his wrist where Alvin grabbed him. He realized that Alvin had yet to use his left hand, "Something wrong with your hand?"

Alvin growled rubbing his head, "Shut it 'iccup, you know right well what's wrong with me hand. It was a miracle I was able to use it last night at all, you cut through muscle and tendons, then broke a bone. Now because of that I can't use it for at least three months!"

Hiccup resisted the urge to chuckle as Alvin pushed him down the stairs, "I can't say I'm sorry, quite the opposite in fact. You go to Gothi?"

"Yeah, how do you know?" Alvin stopped Hiccup before they reached the door and grabbed a manacle and chain.

"You were rubbing your head, nearly everyone who goes to see Gothi gets smacked in the head."

"She's lucky that she's the best healer I know or else…" Alvin secured the manacle around Hiccup's wrist then pulled him out the door. They walked through the village, it was eerie, no Berkians were out only Outcasts. A few minutes later they reached the arena.

Savage came up, "Sir, the dragon is ready."

"Good," Alvin shoved Hiccup into the arena and closed the door. He walked around the arena until he had the best view of Hiccup.

"Sooo, you going to make me train a Night Fury? I've heard that you can't train them." Hiccup yelled up to Alvin.

"Very funny boy, release the dragon!" The men opened the dragon cage and nothing came out.

"Hu?" At first Hiccup thought it was another Changewing until he heard a soft hissing that most defiantly was not a Changewing, "A Whispering Death?! You brought a Whispering Death onto Berk!?"

"Like I said, it's not doing what I want it to."

Hiccup looked around, feeling the ground. He felt the ground to vibrate right beneath him and jumped away from the spot, a second later the Whispering Death came up. It roared at Hiccup and squinted then settled down onto the ground, not burrowing or anything. Hiccup was completely perplex, that wasn't normal behavior…for any wild dragon. He began to carefully walk towards it and it didn't move. He was only a foot away before he saw something, something that identified the dragon immediately, a bite mark. "Hey there, you remember me? Well obviously you do 'cause you didn't attack me." The dragon just looked at Hiccup.

"What?!" Alvin shouted, the Whispering Death growled and Hiccup place a hand on his snout to calm him down, "Throw the dragon root in!" Alvin commanded.

Hiccup went wide eyed, not good, as the dragon root was thrown in. It landed besides Hiccup and the Whispering Death, he prepared for the end when nothing happened. He looked at the dragon for a moment then realized something, "You're a Boulder class."

"I don't understand, that usually works. What went wrong?!" Alvin shouted.

"Well, performance issues not uncommon; one out of five?" Hiccup asked.

"Lock up the dragon!" Alvin began storming down to Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at the dragon sitting next to him, "You gotta go." It looked at him perplexed, "Burrow underground and get out of here!" Hiccup said exasperated.

The dragon nodded then began its tunneling, within a few seconds it was gone. Hiccup was grabbed on his upper arm, "You little…"

"Little what? I didn't have trouble training the dragon, it clearly listened to me!" Hiccup shouted at Alvin trying to jerk his arm free.

"Ya listen here and ya listen good. Ya are goin' to train dragons that listen to me and do what I want or else I will start executin' the villagers, startin' with your father and friends." Alvin hissed. Hiccup glared at him, he couldn't let him kill the villagers-his villagers-but he also couldn't train dragons for Alvin. He had to act, and he had to do it soon. Alvin shoved him forward, "Get movin'."

They entered Hiccups room once again, "I thought you were going to make me train dragons?"

Alvin shoved him on his bed, "We need to get a new dragon, shouldn't be hard though." He walked over to Hiccup's window and opened it, there were several bars blocking the entrance, "Incase ya think of tryin' to escape again, forget it. Not even a dragon could get through those. There's some food on yer desk, ya should eat it 'cause it's all ya get for the day."

With that Alvin left the room and locked the door once again. Hiccup stood there for a second the investigated the bars, Alvin was right, he couldn't get out that way. Hiccup smiled, if he couldn't go through the window he'd have to go around it. He sat down at his desk and picked at the fish and bread, at least it was edible. While he ate he began thinking of a plan of escape, well more of a plan to get the Outcasts off of Berk.

The sun had fallen and Hiccup could hear Alvin snoring below him. He got out of his bed and tiptoed over to his desk, then moved the chair out of the way. Once done he got on his hands and knees and crawled under the desk, after a moment he found the hidden latch. He unlocked it and slid out into the outside world. He was grateful he had installed it years ago, before he met Toothless. When he was about seven his father found out he had been leaving though his window and bolted it shut, Hiccup then installed a door in his wall. No one to this day knew of its existence, except him.

He ran through the town, keeping to the shadows and being extra careful to not make a sound. He came to the forges' back window and slipped in, he stood there for a second listening. Everything was quiet and no one was awake, and the few that where were too far away to hear. He pulled out the set of plans he had hidden in his leather vest and laid them out on the table then proceeded to find the right metals, primarily Gronkle Iron. He found the metal and heated up the forge. As the metal was heating he went into his back room to find some other supplies. Stored in the cupboard was a bottle of Monstrous Nightmare gel and some Zippleback gas, gathering them in his arms he was about to leave the workshop. He set the items on the table then moved a basket out of the way and grabbed a small sack sitting behind it, he picked it up then left with the other items.

When he came back out the metal was molten, he poured it out onto a mold then began hammering. Once he had the general shape he placed it back into the forge to heat up, as it was reheating he grabbed some other scrap metal and tossed it into the forge also. He retrieved the metal then took a kind of chisel and began cutting pieces out. He repeated the process of heating, hammering, and chiseling for another hour until it was finished. He spent the next hour putting the intricate pieces together and making sure it would hold up in the heat of battle.

Now the tricky part, getting the Zippleback gas into the pods he'd made, it took some time to get the technique down but he managed. Once that was done he poured the Monstrous Nightmare gel into its designated cylinder to await is use.

Hiccup looked out the window, the sky was getting brighter though it was still dark, he needed to get back. He grabbed everything he'd made and quickly hide them in his workshop then left the same way he entered. He made it back to his house without incident and climbed through his hidden door. Once inside he looked around and found no one in his room, which meant Alvin hadn't heard a thing. He closed and locked the door then carefully walked over to his bed and flopped down on it. The instant his head hit the pillow he was out.

 

Hiccup's head throbbed as he opened his eyes, "What the..?"

"Ya wouldn't wake up so I had to resort to throwin' ya across the room, looked like it worked." Alvin sneered.

Hiccup looked up, "Yeah, if you were trying to give me a concussion. Get the new dragon already?"

"It'll come later today."

"Then why did you wake me up? I was very happy in the land of oblivion, you weren't there." Hiccup stood and Alvin grabbed his arm.

"I don't trust ya to be alone." Hiccup sent him a questioning looked, "A Hiccup alone means disaster for me."

Hiccup nodded, "Be glad I'm not ten, I was a disaster then whether or not I was alone."

Alvin laughed, "I'm surprised ya didn't kill yerself."

"Believe me, it wasn't easy. So what are you going to do with me?" He was getting a bit weary, well more so than usual.

Alvin chained Hiccup then wrapped the other end around his huge wrist, "Yer gonna be with me so I can keep an eye on ya." He yanked the chain to get Hiccup moving.

"I would've thought you would leave that to Savage."

Alvin grunted, "Ya'd get away from 'im to easily."

"Oh, well I guess you can't argue with the facts. Where's Toothless?"

"He's somewhere, I'm not gonna tell ya where though." Well it was worth a shot.

They walked through the village, Alvin barking orders at his men and threatening the villagers. At one point Hiccup saw Astrid looking out her window, they locked eyes and she nearly jumped out to help him. He shook his head ever so slightly and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he had a plan, that instant a large explosion was heard from a few houses down. Alvin began running, dragging Hiccup along with him, towards the disturbance. They stopped, in front of the twins house, "Oh Thor, what have they done now?" Hiccup mumbled.

"What happened?!" Alvin shouted.

"There was Zippleback gas coming from inside…" Shouts from inside cut him off.

"Give that back!" A male voice shouted.

"No! All you do is spend time with it and not me! We need to help Hiccup!" A feminine voice answered.

The male spoke up again, "I need my Macy! I can't do anything without her! Give her back or I'll light this one too!"

"Oh Thor help us." Hiccup deadpanned.

Alvin stood there for a second listening, "Well what are ya waitin' for? An invitation?! Get in there before they destroy the entire village!"

"We can agree one thing." Hiccup said watching the men enter the house to break up the fight.

"That those two are imbeciles?" Alvin asked.

"Not the way I would have put it." Hiccup shook his head.

"No! Not my Macy! Give her back!" Tuffnut shouted as the Outcast threw him back inside.

One of the Outcast's walked over to Alvin, "Found several jars of Zippleback gas in their house."

"Put them in the weapons vault along with the Snot's gel." Alvin walked away, dragging Hiccup with him. They walked into the mead hall and Alvin sat down in Stoic's chair, forcing Hiccup to sit next to him. It made Hiccup shiver thinking how much this was like before he shot down Toothless, except without the chains and he wasn't forced to do it. Presently an Outcast came over carrying two plates, a very large one and a really small one. He set the larger one down in front of Alvin and the smaller one in front of Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at it for a second, same as yesterday but that was to be expected. Alvin dug in pausing a minute later to look at Hiccup who had yet to even touch it, "Eat it 'iccup." He threatened menacingly.

"Why do you care anyway? I'm not hungry." Ok, that was a lie but he wasn't starving and, thank Thor, his stomach wasn't complaining.

"'Cause I don't have any use for a dead dragon conquer. Now eat it before I shove it down ya!"

Hiccup subconsciously scooted an inch away, "Ok, it was just a question, no need to get violent." He picked up the fish and began to eat, little nibbles out of it.

Alvin seemed satisfied and resumed eating, "There's always a need to get violent with you."

"Why do the gods hate me? Why?" Hiccup asked looking up.

"What are you mumbling about Hiccup?" Alvin didn't want him concocting one of his ludicrous plans that almost always somehow worked.

Hiccup shook his head, "Nothing, I don't think their listening anyways. They never are, especially to me."

Now Alvin had to do his best to suppress a laugh on that one. The kid was right, they very rarely listened to him…at first, then they give him some stupid, ludicrous, life or death plan of escape. Not that he was going to say that to Hiccup, "Sir the new dragon came." Savage said running in.

"Ah, good. Time for ya to train some dragons 'iccup."

"Oh, goody." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

Alvin led him down to the arena and shoved him in then walking back to his usual seat, "Release the dragon!" They opened the cage and a Nightmare came out.

Ok, it's just a Nightmare. The Nightmare then burst into flames and attacked Hiccup, a really ticked Nightmare! He dodged the first fire ball, he had to either calm the dragon down-somehow- or get it to leave him alone. He dodged the second flaming ball, ok this dragon was way to tense to even try to get close to it. A third ball hit the weapons rack he was hiding behind, why is it still attacking? They never keep attacking if you hide, it shows that they won. Then Hiccup remembered something, the fish was still in his vest pocket, idiot. He pulled the fish out and dropped it next to the weapons rack, the Nightmare calmed down-just a bit to shut off its flames- and picked up the fish. As he picked up the fish he saw Hiccup still hiding behind the rack and growled.

"Hey, hey, it's ok, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." He turned his head and stuck out his hand, the Nightmare closing the gap and pressing his snout against Hiccup's hand.

Alvin watched everything but the most crucial part, the part that could have taught him how to train a dragon, was concealed under the rack and no one could see anything. He was upset yes, but now this dragon was trained it would do what he wanted it to. Hiccup walked out from behind the rack and the Nightmare nuzzled him, "Prepare the dragon for use!" Alvin shouted gleefully.

Half-a-dozen Outcast began filling into the arena when the Nightmare suddenly bolted, breaking the Outcast's line and escaping into the air. The few that remained standing ran and grabbed Hiccup, "Yer gonna pay for that boy. Who's gonna be first hmm? Yer father? How about that girl, Astrid?"

"Leave them alone." Hiccup growled.

"Then stop pulling all yer dragon tricks and make them serve me!"

"I will never train dragons to serve men like you, to serve anyone. Servanthood is a choice, one that the dragon or anyone has to make themselves."

Alvin gripped Hiccup's arm to the point he could no longer feel his fingers, "But slaves have no say in the mater, dragon or no." He shoved Hiccup to Savage, "Take 'im back to the house," He then got incredibly close to Hiccup's face, to the point where he had to turn his head away just so he could see his face, "I'm givin' ya one more chance 'iccup. One more chance before I start exicutin' yer people, startin' with yer father." He then turned and walked away.

Hiccup grimaced, he was going to have to work faster. He had to get everything done by the end of tonight if the village had any hope of surviving.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I realized that I forgot to tell you were the quote/reference was from last time...it was MacGyver XP and the quote in the last chapter was from the Avengers, one of my favorite parts of that movie, actually one of the only good parts. well anyway here's chapter 10 (I can't believe I out it out so fast! Yeah!) Enjoy and review when you finish!

Hiccup paced in his room till the sun went down and Alvin came back, he was not happy by any means. Shortly after he came back he had marched up to Hiccup's room and threw him on his bed yelling at him to stop pacing because it made him nervous. Hiccup had to wait for another hour until Alvin was snoring soundly, "Finally, I thought he was never going to fall asleep."

He opened the latch and slipped out of his room then ran to the forge. He retrieved his items and heated up the forge. He grabbed the sack and dumped out its contents, several black scales. Hiccup smiled, Toothless had molted once and he had collected the scales he had lost back in the cove. If they could protect Toothless from arrows, excluding dragon hunter arrows, then they should protect him as well…but how to make them into an armor? He couldn't just sew them, a needle wouldn't poke through the scales and it would be too weak to hold up in battle, which is what he was preparing for.

Hiccup then thought, he had often seen dragons burn their deceased but it took at least half-a-dozen dragons just to burn through the scales. The forge can get that hot…but it takes a while and the right fuel. If I use Monstrous Nightmare it'll speed it up. Hiccup left the forge and silently ran to the armory and slipped inside. He blinked a few times to get his eyes adjusted to the dark, as he looked around he saw no guards, good. He made his way to where they kept the Zippleback gas and Nightmare gel, hoping Alvin had kept it in the same spot, and he did. He grabbed a sack and put the jars inside, emptying the armory of them. Then he slipped back out and went back to the forge, no one was there. He was thankful Outcasts were so lazy that they would just go to bed as soon as Alvin did.

Hiccup walked over the forge and poured a bottle of gel in, instantly the forge heated to three times its previous heat. He kept feeding it until he swore he was heating the village then he put the scales in, it took a-half-an-hour for the scales to finally melt so he could mold them. As soon as the scales were out he instantly began molding them, creating a breastplate first then shoulder guards. As he molded them he realized that he wouldn't have enough to cover his whole body, well that sucks…I'll just have to make do. He decided he would also make arm guards so he could use them to block attacks if need be, and he'd make a helmet. Three hours passed before all of the molding was complete, all but the helmet. He thought for a minute, he didn't want it like a normal Viking helmet. No, it had to be something that was him, him and Toothless…a Night Fury. That's what they were, well he wasn't physically but, when they were flying they were one, they were two halves of the same coin.

He smiled, it was perfect, and began working on it. He finished it quickly, his excitement pushing him along, then put it all on. It had cooled over the hours but he was ecstatic to find that it was still flexible while maintaining a solid firmness, arrows and probably swords wouldn't penetrate it. He then realized that he was going to have to change his other garments a little because the extra armor had replaced certain critical parts. He took some new leather and began working on the changes also putting in thin layers of Gronkle Iron in certain critical parts such as the abdomen. He was about to place the Iron into the leather when he realized that he wouldn't be able to bend, "Well that's a problem." He heated the metal up again then cut and shaped it so he could bend while still being protected.

Hiccup looked up from his work, there were only a few hours until sunrise. He grabbed the extra bottles of Zippleback gas and Nightmare gel then placed ropes in them and securing the lids once again, but still allowing the rope to poke through. He looked over all his work, he was almost ready, all he needed now…was to find his dragon. And he had a plan for that too, he just prayed that Alvin would be in a good mood.

 

Hiccup made it home an hour before sunrise and flopped on his bed after storing everything he had made in his trunk. He tried to sleep, but he wasn't tired. So instead he opened his window and watched the sun rise, he knew he would see at least one more, at least one more he hoped. His brows knit up, he was going to make his move tonight; he was ready and he would find Toothless today. Watching the sun rise filled him with power, and hope, he didn't feel any weariness at all, he just hoped it would remain that way.

Heavy footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, but Hiccup didn't look at the door. He knew who it was and he didn't care, the rising sun held his full attention. Alvin unlocked the door and came inside, "Come on boy, I've got work to do. And you will soon."

Hiccup turned around and walked out with Alvin, he seemed to be in an ok mood and he planned to keep it that way, for now. Alvin once again shackled him before they left to the outside world, they walked through the village straight towards the Great Hall. They repeated the same process as yesterday, though this time Hiccup quickly ate his food knowing he was going to need all his strength for what was to come. And he was not looking forward to it.

They wandered the village a bit until Savage told Alvin that the new dragon had come and was ready. Alvin smiled, and it made Hiccup's skin crawl, "Remember 'iccup, train that dragon to listen to me and yer father lives." He shoved Hiccup into the arena.

Hiccup smiled, though no one could see it, as they opened the cage. A Snaptrapper came out, it sniffed the air then charged Hiccup. He dodged the first attack then turned around and cupped his hands over his mouth to help give him some extra range and roared. Alvin recognized the roar, but it sounded different, it wasn't the dragon call Hiccup had used countless times to call Toothless. Yes it was still a Night Fury's roar but he had no idea what it meant. Even Hiccup wasn't entirely sure what it meant but he had seen, and heard, Toothless use it many times on dragons that were in a death match, namely Hookfang and Stormfly.

Instantly the Snaptrapper stopped and backed off, and retreated to its cage. Hiccup repeated the process again but this time he called for Toothless, not two seconds later he heard a faint reply. He smiled again he knew where Toothless was. The Outcasts came running in, two of them grabbing Hiccup while the rest were trying to coax the dragon out so they could use it for whatever they desired. One of them decided to enter its cage of refuge and nearly had his head burnt off. A few more tried, only to receive the same results. Alvin walked over to Hiccup, "Ya were supposed to train the dragon boy, not scare it to Valhalla."

Hiccup looked up at Alvin, "I just told it to leave me alone. And who was scared to Valhalla? Him, or you?" Alvin glared at Hiccup, "Yes I know Alvin, believe me I saw your face."

Alvin clapped him over the ear and sent him sprawling across the floor, "That mistake just coast ya." Hiccup stood and sent a death glare to Alvin, "Ya better tell yer father good bye before tomorrow's sunrise, case that's the last time he'll be breathing."

Hiccup's voice suddenly became so dark and cold it froze every Outcast and dragon that heard it, "I won't let you. I will stop you even if it kills me."

Alvin didn't know what to say, he had never seen this side of Hiccup before. In fact no one had except the dragon riders-and that was only once after Viggo had beaten him the first time, he always seem so collected and calm. To say Alvin was truly terrified was an understatement. He went to answer him when he looked in Hiccup's eyes and could have sworn he saw a burning fire ready to kill. He took a step backwards, "T-take him to the h-house. And make s-sure he doesn't escape." Alvin quickly walked away mentally hitting himself for stuttering, in front of Hiccup!

Savage led Hiccup away with a dozen Outcasts following, but not before Alvin grabbed Savage and whispered something into his ear which made him smile. That gave Hiccup the willies, if any Outcast smiled it was never good news for him. They entered the house and Savage led Hiccup upstairs then returned downstairs. Hiccup was about to sit down and work on a picture he had been drying of Toothless when he realized that he never heard the door get locked. He walked over to it and very carefully tested it, he was right, Savage left it unlocked. He cracked it open a bit more so he could listen, "What are ya doing?"

"Alvin wants him under so he doesn't try anything." Savage answered.

Hiccup cringed, that wasn't good, "Well that's defiantly not going to put him under."

"I know, it's not supposed too, I already have that in the bowl."

"Wait you're going to…" One of the men started.

Savage finished for him, "Yes I am, the brat needs to learn not to mess with us."

Hiccup heard Savage make his way towards the stairs and he quickly, but quietly, closed the door. He looked around frantically for a place to hide, there was no way in Valhalla he was going to drink it, whatever it was. Savage was nearly at the top so he did the only thing that came to mind, he hid behind the door. Savage opened it and had one foot in the room when Hiccup shoved it as hard as he could. Savage cried out and fell down the stairs, hitting his head on the wall once he finally made it down. "You little dragon devil! Give me that!"

Hiccup slammed the door shut and ran to the other end and grabbed his shield from under the bed. Savage nearly kicked the door off its hinges as Hiccup looked up. He heard a twang just as something sharp hit his neck. He stood up and took a step away from the bed, forgetting to grab the shield, and pull the sharp object from his neck. It was a dart of some kind, and he threw it back at Savage who dodged it. Hiccup took a fighting stance as did Savage, Hiccup got ready to spring when his muscles began to cramp. At first it was just an ache then in the span of half-a-minute it turned to a painful throb, to the point where he could hardly think beyond the pain. He managed to keep his mind free enough that he could maintain the stance, if he didn't move.

Savage obviously noticed his grimace, "I see it's taking affect, I'll leave you alone now." Savage laughed as he exited the room and locked the door.

Hiccup collapsed on his bed and let out a painful moan, it hurt, he hurt. The last time he remember hurting like this was when his leg had been taken, but even then there had been soothing. Toothless would hear him and lick his leg till it felt better, what he wouldn't do to have Toothless here with him now…wait Toothless would lick him. Night Fury saliva, even Gothi said she didn't know how far its healing properties went! Hiccup hobbled out of bed and stumbled over to his trunk, a few times he had to bite his lip to keep from screaming. He got the lid open and shuffled through the contents until he found the bottle, he always kept a little with him incase his leg started hurting and Toothless was out doing something. Which he knew was almost never, but he always kept it just in case.

And thank the gods he did because he was ready to die from the pain now. Hiccup quickly uncorked it, as quickly as one could when every square inch of him felt like it was on fire, and chucked its contents. He just about hurled it back up, it tasted horrible. He didn't know how Toothless could live with his mouth always tasting like this. He laid on the floor for several minutes until the saliva had worked its miracle and the pain was nothing more than a dull ache, and that too was going away. Hiccup stood and walked over to his bed after closing the trunk once again. That had taken a lot out of him, he was asleep before he even hit the pillow.

 

Hiccup slept until sundown when Alvin came back, in fact it was his mammoth footsteps that woke Hiccup up but he didn't stir and just fiend sleep. He heard the door open then shut and lock again as Alvin left. Hiccup quietly jumped out of bed and listened through a gap in the wall, "He's still there and asleep, looks like you aren't an idiot, for once."

"Hey, you have no idea what it was like trying to get him down." Savage absent mindedly rubbed his head.

Alvin chuckled, "I can imagen, he's just like his father. Pity, it would be so much easier if he wasn't."

Hiccup lost interest in the conversation and went over to his bed and laid there for another hour until Alvin was asleep, along with the rest of the village. Once he was sure Alvin and everyone else was asleep he made his move, opening up his chest and slipping his armor on, strapping his shield to his back, securing his new sword Inferno, and placing the jars of Zippleback gas and Nightmare gel to holsters he had made which created an x across his chest and wrapped around his waist. He was about to leave when he saw something shining in the moonlight on the floor next to his old discarded vest.

He picked it up and found that it was the stone that Toothless had dug up right before they were captured and this whole mess was started. He smiled then secured it with some sting and placed it under the armor and leather so that it rested against his skin, "Hang on Toothless, I'm coming."

With that he slipped out of the hatch and ran to the arena, if he was going to take on Alvin and the entire Outcast army he was going to need some backup. He made it through the town without incident and was relieved to find the arena unguarded. He slipped inside and opened the dragon cages, about thirty dragons filed out. Dang they must have been packed in there. He was about to leave when he heard angry hissing.

He turned around to find that it was the Snaptrapper hissing at him along with a Skrill, though the Skrill seemed less tense, "Why did you help us human?"

Hiccup nearly shrieked from shock, the dragon just spoke and he understood it, "Um…Uh…Um…" Hiccup said dumbly, mouth moving like a fish out of water.

This time the Skrill spoke, "He isn't like other humans Fourfire, he's here to help us."

"How do you know that Brenna! He put you back in the ice and left you there until you broke out!" The Snaptrapper snapped.

The Skrill growled, "He had the chance to do it again but he didn't! He let me go even after I tried to kill him and Vængrgríma (Vahn-gr-grE-mah)!"

Hiccup stood there listening to everything before he finally broke out of the trance, "As amazing as it is to listen to you guys, I've gotta go save Toothless and the others. You guys are free to go, just don't make too much noise." With that Hiccup ran out, I must still have some of that poison running through me, he thought shaking his head.

Hiccup ran through the forest for half-an-hour till he came to the largest Whispering Death hole and jumped in. He ran for a few more minutes when he found Stormfly, "Stormfly!" He said in just over a whisper as he cut the dragon free with his dagger.

She squawked, "Thank you, the others are this way."

Hiccup shook his head, "Yep, I'm officially going crazy."

The Nadder looked at him funny, "I always knew you were crazy, no need to reestablish it."

The walked into a different tunnel and he found Toothless, "Toothless! Thank Thor I found you!"

"I knew you would after you called for me you idiot." Toothless said as he licked Hiccup all over.

Hiccup held his head, "Ok bud, I swear I can understand what you're saying but that's impossible."

Toothless looked up at Hiccup, "Are you touching the stone I found for you?"

Hiccup thought for a second, "Uh…yes? The black, shiny stone right?"

Toothless nodded, "Yes, it's a translator stone. Most have been lost though my family knew this ones existence for centuries, but we've had no need of it until now. To be truthful I had forgotten about it until recently."

"Sooo…I can understand what dragons are saying now?" Toothless nodded, "Cool, but we've got to go. Alvin's going to kill my dad at sunrise, we have to stop him before then." Hiccup turned to face the other dragons, "Go and find your riders, but be quite, then bring them to the cove."

The dragons nodded then flew from out of the underground cave. Hiccup strapped onto Toothless, "You smell like burnt scales."

Hiccup chuckled, "Well they're your burnt scales so deal with it, I need all the protection I got." They flew out of the cave only to be meet with at least fifty dragons, "What in Oden's beard?!"

"We've decided to help you fight again the Treacherous man. He has hurt us all and we wish to retaliate with you." Brenna said.

"We accept your offer, meet us in the cove and we'll devise a plan of attack there." Toothless growl

The dragons took off in a flurry of wings and left, "We better head there too Bud." Toothless took off and glided over to the cove. When they landed there were dragons everywhere, on trees, clinging to the edges and sitting all around the cove, "If I hadn't told the other riders to meet me here I think I would move the meeting place somewhere else."

Toothless snorted, "I see Alvin didn't take away you humor, that's nice to know."

"Very funny Toothless." They set down and by the time ten minutes passed all the ridders had arrived.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried running over and giving him a hug before slugging him in the shoulder, "That's for getting kidnapped," Then she kissed him, "That's for not dying on me."

"Nice to see you too Astrid."

"Dude, I love your armor. Where'd you get it? Can I have one?"

"Tuffnut stop! I made it last night and no I can't make one, not right now. Alright we have planning to get to."

Snotlout nearly punched him, "Hiccup I thought you were dead or worse and the first words out of your mouth are 'we have planning to do?!'"

"Sorry Snotlout, nice to see you. Ok, we need to get this planned, we're attacking Alvin at sunup. Ruff, Tuff you take all two or more headed dragons and attack from the East. Snotlout you take all stoker dragons and attack from the west. Astrid you'll take all sharp class dragons and attack from the north. Fishlegs you'll take the rest and secure the sectors and turn any stragglers towards the docks, your primary focus is keeping the villagers safe. All of you make sure you herd them towards the docks and try to kill as few as possible."

They all nodded, "But Hiccup, where are you going to be?" Astrid asked.

"I'll take Alvin. The signal for attack is the first rays of dawn, try to keep collateral damage to a minimal alright? It's still Berk and not Outcast Island." He said directing it at the twins.

"Alright, takes the fun out of everything." Tuffnut grumbled.

Hiccup nodded, "Good, now break up and head to your sectors, it'll be dawn soon."

Astrid pulled him in for another kiss, "Don't die on me or I'll find you in Valhalla and bring you back."

"Don't worry Milady, I'll do my best not to." He chuckled. A minute later all of the dragons and riders had dispersed to their sectors, "Well bud, let's hope this isn't our last dawn together."

Toothless bared his teeth, "If you die on me I'll kill you in Valhalla. Where do Vikings go when they've died twice?"

"I don't know. Believe me I don't like that option either." They took off in the air to await the dawn.

It came within the hour, Hiccup saw the first rays paint the sky pink, it would be a beautify day…if it wasn't spent in this fashion. Hiccup clicked Toothless tail gears and he lit one of the jars of Zippleback gas and threw it near his house. Not ten seconds later a loud boom! was heard and all Outcasts came running out of the houses only to be meet with the hoard of dragons swooping down and attacking them. Alvin watched for a second before returning inside and running to Hiccup's room, only to find it empty. He looked out the window and saw Hiccup on Toothless and him throwing something at him, a jar. Why would he throw a…Alvin ducked at the last second as the jar exploded with searing heat just outside the window. "'iccup!"

"I'm out here Alvin, come get me!" Hiccup yelled as he flew off a little distance on Toothless.

"Savage, gather the men and…"

"Sir, most of the men are running for the docks." Savage replied.

"Then bring those who still want to keep their heads, Hiccup is goin' to pay. No one defies Alvin and lives to tell about it."

Savage wanted to say that Hiccup already had, many time in fact, but he valued his life so he just nodded, "Yes sir."

Alvin ran out of the house and found Hiccup on Toothless waiting, "Ya always gonna have that beast fight yer battles?"

"Not all of them." Hiccup growled and leapt off Toothless.

Alvin smiled and meet him half-way, their swords colliding, "That's a pathetic sword ya got there 'iccup."

"It has a few surprises." He jabbed then ran away.

Alvin was infuriated, "Get back here ya runt!"

They meet again in the village square and their blades locked once again. Hiccup then activated the lower working on the sword and Zippleback gas began to spew out. He parried the jumped back igniting the gas and sending Alvin sprawling, "Yer a coward boy not showing yer face in battle and using gismos to fight your battles."

"A coward? I'd say a thinker, inventor, knowing where my strengths lie and using them to my advantage. You know I don't have the physical strength to beat you in full out combat so I use my brain to fill in the void."

Alvin lunged and Hiccup blocked, this continued for several minutes. Alvin swung again and it bounced off his forearm guards. Hiccup then activated Infernos fire and swung at Alvin, he blocked but the flames still reached him. He was about to swing again when he saw Toothless blasting a few Outcasts away from the square. He head a swooshing sound as he parried another of Alvin's attacks and saw Toothless become ensnared in bolas, "Toothless!" He thrust Alvin away with unexpected force and ran over to Toothless. A few Outcast ran towards them but he threw a bottle of Nightmare gel at them and it exploded landing on their clothing and continued burning.

He was about to cut him loose when someone grabbed his arm and threw him across the square. Hiccup rolled a bit before he finally came to a stop and saw Alvin looming over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, sorry for the cliff hanger...alright not really. till the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry this is a pretty short chapter, there will be at least one more, but that's just the way this turned out. So the last quote, reference, whatever, was from BBC Merlin :) P.S. Please don't kill me! D: It won't end well. Restrain! Restrain! Back, back! You...you...well you're not monsters so what do I call you..? Back away you fiends who are out for my blood! That works.
> 
> So, in case you're confused
> 
> "This is human speech,"
> 
> "And this is dragon speech."

Hiccup rolled to his left as the sword came down, plunging itself into the earth and quickly got to his feet. Alvin pulled his sword out and swung at Hiccup again. He raised his gauntleted arm, contacting with a muffled thump before sliding away, leaving Hiccup unharmed. He took advantage of Alvin's momentary shock and kicked him in the back of the knee causing him to fall to the ground and giving Hiccup enough time to get Inferno back. "Hiccup, behind you!"

Hiccup ducked as Toothless roared and felt the wind of the blade just missing his head, "Thanks bud."

"I've had enough of ya 'iccup. If ya ain't gonna train my dragons then ya ain't worth keepin'. Not ya or yer dragon." Alvin brought his sword down on Hiccup's so hard it sent him to his knees, and would have broken the sword had it not been made of Gronkle Iron, sending the sword across the square leaving Hiccup weaponless, "Say good bye 'iccup. You failed."

He brought his sword down again and Hiccup's eyes went wide. He had failed. He had failed Berk, he had failed his father, he failed Astrid. As the sword came down an earsplitting roar filled the air and the sky was lit up with a brilliant blueish yellow. The light came down and struck Alvin, diverting his aim. Though it didn't divert it enough, the sword missed the mark of the chest…but only to strike the abdomen. Alvin roared in pain from the bolt of lightning while Hiccup let out a cry of shock. A purplish black dragon landed a foot away from Hiccup as he fell to his hands, one holding where the sword had been thrust.

Alvin stumbled next to Toothless who sent him flying with a thwack of his tale. He collided with a nearby building stunning him, and he laid on the ground unmoving for several long moments, until the sound of shaky breaths drew him out.

He stood and looked at Hiccup, who had not moved from his previous posture and he could see the sword still sticking out, the kid is breathing his last breaths. The Skrill rushed away from Hiccup to free Toothless and Alvin moved in to watch him die. He laughed as he watched Hiccup die, "I'll finally be rid of ya."

Hiccup looked up, a feral anger in his eyes, "Not, yet!" He growled as he suddenly grabbed the sword in his abdomen and pulled it out, lunging at Alvin. There was the sickening sound of metal tearing through flesh and Alvin found himself lying on the ground…with the sword through his right shoulder and plunged deep in the ground. He looked at Hiccup, the pain not yet settling with the adrenaline running threw his system, "H-how..?"

He looked at where the sword had once been; however, he saw now blood, but the glinting of metal, "I'm not as weak as you think I am."

"Yet ya can't ever kill yer worst enemy." Alvin snarled, the pain settling in.

Hiccup shook his head, "Not all of us are meant to kill, there are plenty of those in the world, but that doesn't make me weak. In my true weakness I find ways to make myself stronger. When I lacked the approval of my father and village, I found Toothless and learned how to ride him. When I lacked physical strength, I worked in the forge. When I thought I had lost to someone smarter, I trained myself to think ahead and predict other's thoughts. And when I lacked an adequate shield, I made one that will bend and move as I do. I may be weak, but I always find ways to make myself stronger."

"If ya think yer so smart, then I'm gonna have to prove ya wrong." Alvin reached over and pulled the sword from his shoulder, fighting back the wave of pain that came from the action.

He swung at Hiccup, rather feebly, and was easily blocked. With a quick movement Hiccup dislodged the sword from Alvin's grasp and had him pinned against a house, "I'll give you one more chance, Alvin, to leave. Go now or I'll order the other dragon riders to destroy your fleet and whatever men are on board."

"What happened to ya wouldn't kill." Alvin jibbed, trying to move his right arm but failing. His sleeve was becoming very red and he had lost all feeling in it.

Hiccup glared and pressed the sword a bit harder so that it just pricked the skin on his neck, "A chief protects his own, something I've learned from my father, and it's something you know too. Even if your interpretation is saving your own hide, mine is protecting my village. And if that means death, whether that means yours or mine, then so be it."

Alvin looked into Hiccup's eyes, they were stone cold, devoid of all emotion except anger and hatred only withheld by his sense of logic and what was right. He pushed the sword away and kicked Hiccup, then make like a mad man to the docks.

Hiccup climbed on Toothless and they took to the air, watching the Outcasts retreat. He saw Berkians driving them away with everything they had, and the dragon riders and dragons herding them to the docks. Hiccup watched Alvin run to the docks and board the lead ship, turning around only to give Hiccup a hate filled glare, "I'll be back dragon boy, and don't expect to live. Neither ya nor yer dragon."

"Don't count on it." Hiccup growled then whispered, "You know what to do bud."

"Of course, you only told me a hundred times!" Toothless barked then let out several growls and roars. Several of the dragons began chasing after the ships, though staying well out of firing range for either side.

Hiccup and Toothless circled back around and landed at the docks, the Skrill landing next to him, "Uh, thanks for the save back there…Brenna? I think that's what the Snaptrapper called you."

"It is indeed, and you are welcome."

"I have to ask, why did you save me?" Hiccup asked running his hand through his hair.

"Why did you not put me back in the ice? The reasons are the same. Now, if you don't mind me asking a question…how can you understand me, us?"

Hiccup chuckled, "Toothless found a translator stone…so, yeah."

"Hiccup!" A very excited shriek pierced the air and Hiccup was nearly tackled off of Toothless.

"Astrid." He greeted in return, "Made it."

She looked at his goofy grin for a second then slugged him in the shoulder, "You could have died!"

"Ow! I'm a little hurt here, Alvin doesn't play nice."

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

"No, I heard, but it's an occupational hazard. What are you goin to do about it?" Hiccup shrugged.

"Hiccup!"

"What? Is that the word of the day or something?" He asked looking around before getting pulled into a bone crushing hug, "Need…to…breath!"

"Oh, sorry. You're alive! I thought…well that doesn't matter, but you're alive!" Stoic cried again.

Hiccup nodded, "Yes, very much alive." He got off of Toothless and black spots filled his vision and he stumbled forward.

"Son!" Stoic reached out and caught his son before he hit the dock, "Out of the way, where's Gothi?!"

 

The first thing that greeted Hiccup's vision was a black snout with acid green eyes, "You're awake!"

He was then licked head to toe, "Ewe, gross, stop it! You know that doesn't was out!" He yelled half-heartedly as he shoved the snout away, "What happened?"

The door to his room opened, "Ya passed out from exhaustion, were out for a good two days. Had yer father and Toothless worried sick. The poor dragon refused to leave yer side."

"How is it that I'm a poor dragon if I refuse to leave his side? Isn't my choice?"

Hiccup rubbed his snout, "I love you."

"Of course you do, why wouldn't you?"

Hiccup lightly smacked him on the snout, "Son, you're alright. How long had you gone without proper sleep?"

Hiccup chuckled and looked at his dad, "Well…how do you want me to answer that?"

"How about at the beginning," A new voice, Astrid's, broke in, "Like, how you were kidnapped."

"You sure you want to listen to that story? I mean, it's as boring as watching a tree grow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I've just got to ask...how many of you actually thought I was going to kill Hiccup? Be truthful now, I want to know...did I get ya?*Snickers evilly* I don't care if ya'll hate me for that, I'm rather proud of it. The gods don't hate Hiccup, we just like tormenting him :P :) :D XD *rolls on the floor laughing* I'm signing off now before I do anything else stupid that could cause my early demise...if I haven't already...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's Tuesday, and a beautiful day at that...oh my gosh it's Tuesday! I'm dead! Run for the hills! Somewhere deep below Witch Mountain...Atomic and Nuclear bombs, nope. Hovercycle, nope. Improbability drive...hmmm...nope, too improvable. With my luck I'll end up back on Earth...Ahh...here it is. The Homeward Bound. "Yo, Luke! Start the engines will ya?"  
> "What did you do now?"  
> Chuckles nervously, "Nothing..."  
> "Uh-hu." A disbelieving look.  
> "What?! I didn't do anything..."  
> A shimmy throughout the ship as the engines start up, "Yeah sure Phaser, the only reason we're on this planet is because you ticked off someone on Tatooine, and Kobal, and Tirol, and Cybertron, and..."  
> "Ok, stop! I get it! I make people made very easily. Esh, you make it sound way worse than it is."  
> Luke crosses his arms, "You've been to almost every known planet in the universe because you make people mad just by standing there! And I make it sound worse than it is?!"  
> "Well...if you stick to the facts..."  
> "Again I ask, what did you do?"  
> "I didn't update in time."  
> He shakes his head, "Only you. Ya know, these kind of situations are why I'm teaching you how to use the force(A/N I have not seen the newest Star Wars movies and I am planning to avoid it as much as possible so sorry for that)...to help you get out it."  
> Laughs mischievously, "Oh it's helping me alright...helping me get killed! Are we good to go or what?" Walks over to check the Reflex and Protoculture Drives.  
> "We're good, exiting planets atmosphere. Where we headed?"  
> "How about the Restaurant at the End of the Universe? They have good food, then from there...the farthest place away from here. That kid is scary. Initiating Hyper Space Fold Jump!"

The next several hours were spent in Hiccup's retelling of events, "Hiccup, I swear I'm going to kill you myself."  
"Why does he get all the fun? Being kidnapped, blowing stuff up. I mean seriously." Tuffnut complained.  
"I'm just glad that you're alive."  
"Me too dad, me too. I'm really glad I thought to put some Gronkle Iron plates under the leather." He pokes at the hole the sword had made in the leather, "I don't think I'd be here if I hadn't."  
"It's official. You're not flying without at least one other dragon escort with you."  
"Let me guess, you milady?" Hiccup asked sarcastically.  
"Darn right." She slugged him.  
Snotlout suddenly let out a very girly scream, "What's wrong Snotlout?!" Hiccup asked, turning quickly, to be greeted with a flaming sword being thrown at him, "Snotlout! You could have killed me!"  
"W-what!? It just…and then it…what sorcery have you learned?!" Snotlout shouted as he fell over a chair.  
Hiccup laughed and picked up Inferno before it could do any real damage, "No sorcery, just gears and moving parts." Snotlout still didn't look convinced, "Is training a dragon sorcery?"  
Everyone looked at him before Ruffnut answered, "Well…"  
"The way you do it…" Fishlegs continued.  
Snotlout finally answered, "Yes!"  
"Oh for the love of Thor…really?!" All the dragon riders nodded, he huffed.  
"Well that doesn't matter. You're safe and I'm glad. Now, I've got some chiefing to do." Stoic stood and patted his son on the shoulder before walking out the door.  
"What do you say bud, you want to stretch your wings?" Hiccup was answered by being run over by a very excited dragon, "Alright, calm down."  
"Come on Stormfly." Astrid mounted her dragon as the other riders mounted up to.  
"Wada say? A race or a leisurely flight?" Tuffnut asked.  
"Race!" All the riders but Hiccup yelled.  
"Does it always have to be a competition?"  
"Uh, duh. We're Viking so…yeah." Snotlout replied.  
"Well fine then, prepared to get blown away." Toothless and the other dragon took to the air, and for two seconds they were evenly matched, "Let's really test out what your upgraded fin can do."  
"Hicc..?" Astrid started then was interrupted by Toothless suddenly shooting away from the group. They heard Hiccup laughing before Toothless turned suddenly and a nearly invisible wave emanated from where he once had been. Astrid sat on Stormfly confused for a second before she heard a defining boom! and the wave nearly nocking her off of Stormfly.  
The other riders experiencing the same thing, "That, was, awesome!" Ruff and Tuffnut yelled together.  
They heard Toothless whistle and he appeared behind them, "What was that?" Fishlegs inquired.  
"I don't know." Hiccup shrugged as Toothless slowed.  
Astrid pipped in, "It felt like it could give someone a concussion if they were near enough."  
"A Concussion Blast. That's what we'll call it." Fishlegs said excitedly.  
"Talk, talk, talk. Let's race," Snotlout leaned forward on Hookfang, "Hiccup, you're disqualified."  
"What? Why?!" He asked completely baffled.  
"Because you have a Night Fury. And that's not fair game, for me." Snotlout crossed his arms.  
"Well fine. I'll beat you by a good ten miles, see ya back at Berk!" He and Toothless suddenly shot out from the group again and caused another Concussion Blast. The rider laughed and took off after Hiccup, knowing all the while it was a lost cause.

Outcast Island came into Alvin's sights. His arm was in a sling, the healer on board having patched him, and a new bandage around his hand. Hiccup was dead, he was going to be dead by the time he was though with him. No longer did he care about riding dragons of his own, the boy was too much of a hazard now. He had done things not even the mighty Stoic the Vast could have done; he was the first to train and ride a dragon, he had beaten Dagur and Viggo, and now, he had beaten him. His pride gone, taken by a scrawny, hiccup of a boy. Oh yes, he was going to pay, and he was going to pay with his life.  
As they docked on the shores of Outcast Island a thunder of roars filled the air. Alvin looked at the storm of dragons that had followed them there as they suddenly came down and attacked every ship, big and small, warship or fishing boat, there were all destroyed in the matter of minutes. Many of the men ran or jumped overboard to escape the flames of the sinking ships. Alvin growled, seething inside, that was the boy's game all along. Send us packing then taking away any means of returning. He looked up into the sky then yelled, "You will pay Hiccup Haddock! You will pay! I will watch you die by my own hand! I will have my revenge!" He swore this, this would be done.

Many miles south two men sat in a Roman prison, "We're breaking out of here."  
"How? You've tried everything and they've caught us every time."  
"Not everything." Viggo snarled.  
Ryker's eyes went wide, "You're…"  
Viggo nodded, "Yes, I am."  
"You're crazy! You'll be killed!" Ryker snapped.  
"No, I won't. And I'm not crazy. Dagur was crazy."  
"No, Dagur was deranged and you did the world a favor when you killed him. You are a lunatic."  
"Lunatic or not we're busting out, then I'm going to get revenge on that little runt's neck for what he did!" Viggo's face was bright red in anger and hatred, "I'm going to make them all pay." A malevolent smile then started to slowly crawl along his face.  
Ryker scooted a few inches away, "Viggo, I don't like that look. What are you thinking? What are you planning?!"  
Viggo looked up at Ryker, "No one beats me. Especially at my own game. How do you think he will take to hearing about an entire island full of dragon riders hm..? Especially about one who can tame the beasts a mere look and ride them just by touching them?"  
"Viggo you wouldn't." Ryker asked with terror in his eyes, "No one deserves that! Not even Hiccup!"  
Viggo's eyes went dark, "I don't care. I want revenge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last quote was "Made it." from Tron legacy, probably one of the best lines in the movie. :D In case you guys didn't pick it up...the Concussion Blast was really a Sonic boom. But I don't think Vikings would have thought of that.


	13. Preview

:Well fine. I’ll beat you by a good ten miles, see ya back at Berk!: Hiccup laughs as he and Toothless shot away from the others.  
*Peace reigns on Berk…however not before old enemies arise*  
Alvin watches as his entire fleet is turned to ashes :You will pay Hiccup Haddock! You will pay! I will watch you die by my own hand! I will have my revenge!:  
*And old nemesis’ return*  
Ryker turns in terror, fear burning brightly in his eyes: Viggo you wouldn’t. No one deserves that! Not even Hiccup!:  
Viggo’s eyes darkened, hate burning like nothing before it: I don’t care. I want revenge.:  
*Unfortunately for the Dragon Conqueror…  
He thinks peace has come at long last*  
:Hey! That’s my sheep!: Ruffnut yells.  
Hiccup leans closer to Toothless, laughing: Not anymore it isn’t!:

A cake sits in front of Hiccup, who eyes it warily:…What is it?:  
Astrid glares: It’s a cake, to celebrate the anniversary of Viggo’s defeat.:  
“I forgot that it’s been a year today.: Fishlegs mumbled.

:You are reckless and stupid.:  
:Why thank you Toothless.: Hiccup grinned.  
Said black dragon hit him on the head with his tail: It wasn’t a compliment.:

:Hiccup! Where is my son when you need him?: Stoic asked, perturbed: Hiccup!:  
Gobber leaned against the stall and picked his ear with his hook: ‘e’s probably just flying around on Toothless…hope ‘e doesn’t fall off the edge of the world.”  
Stoic glared.  
*But it is only the beginning of the end*  
Hiccup groans as he opens his eyes: What-what happened?:  
:Ah, nice ta see tha’ ya are awake, ‘iccup.:  
Hiccup’s head snaps up to see two, imposing men: Oh Thor.:  
The smaller of the two grinned: Always a pleaser to have you aboard Hiccup.:

Viggo held Inferno, experimentally slashing with it: Impressive improvements with you Hiccup. I can only imagine what help you could have been to the Dragon Hunters.:

:No! Don’t hurt him!: Hiccup yells, struggling in his captors grip.  
Viggo grinned, sending shiver’s up Hiccup’s spine: I wouldn’t be worried about him.:  
The one holding Hiccup sneered: I wonder what yer father would think to ya being in the possession of his most feared enemy.:  
*Hopefully this fall*  
An explosion rocked and rattled the ship. Men ran over every inch, desperately trying to figure out what had caused it. Viggo growled: Nice try Hiccup!: He shouted out into nothing: You’re not going to get far!:  
A large man stood near him, sword drawn. He moved to the hatched that remained locked: Be ready, ‘iccup is known for the unexpected.:  
Viggo readied a Dragon Root arrow and snarled: Believe me, I know.:  
He said no more as an ear-splitting roar filled the air.  
*Revenge, The Act of Digging Two Graves*


End file.
